Mirror
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: When you look into the mirror what do you see but a reflection of you. Or is it really you? Read and find out.
1. Reflection

REFLECTION

By: Wolfa Moon

**************************************************

"Mmm," The Muraren began to sit up.

"Hold on miss."

"Miss?" It said and looked over at the person who spoke. It was alien but one that never encountered before but looked familiar. It was a greenish alien with purple ring of horns around its head. 

"Yes." The creature came over toward the other.

"Sorry, you must be mistaken." Then it hit. "What's wrong with my voice?"

"Calm down, calm down. Tell me what is the last thing you remember."

"No. Where am I?" 

"You are at my medical facility on Tanvin."

"So we haven't left yet. I have to go." 

"Wait." The other creature put a hand down to stop but the other jumped up. When it reached the door a mirror stood there. It caught it's reflection for the first time. It was female. Purple skin in color with a circle of gold horns around her forehead.

"What the hell?"

"As I was trying to tell you?"

"What have you done?" She tried the door. It didn't open. "Let me out!"

"Miss?" She banged on the door forcefully. "Miss?"

"My name is Lt. Malcolm Reed of the starship Enterprise."

"Oh." The Lt. Banged on the door again. "That explains a few things." He/she stopped and faced him. 

"What explains a few things?" he settled down and stood at ease.

"Your neuron charges don't match that of the original owner."

"So she took my body?"

"What where you doing before waking here?"

"I was, talking to," he looked into the mirror. "Her. We helped her ship reach dock here. They offered to show us around."

"And what a time she did."

"Can this be changed?"

"Yes it can." Malcolm looked down to the ground as if a scolded child. "What is wrong?"

"I want to apologize for earlier."

"Don't worry about it. But we need to get you back into your body."

"Yes. Who knows what damage she can cause."

"How can I help, and my name is Dr. Ti'Karth."

"Pleasure to meet you," She extended his hand to him. The alien smiled. He extended his hand. Lt. Reed took it and shook it. " And thank you."

*

"So Malcolm what did you think of the movie?" Ensign Maryweather asked the Lt. Reed/Alien.

"It was alright. Not enough explosions."

"Come on." And the two walked off.

*

The doctor sat still while the Lt. twirled infront of him. 

"Not bad."

"Well plastic surgery is not really my first line of practice but I think I did an okay job." Malcolm needed a way to get onboard Enterprise and not be recognized by the person who was he. So he suggested a body change or plastic surgery.

"Well it does look human." Black hair to the middle of the neck with some gold highlights. Pale human skin with purple tintish, which the doctor had observed from the humans walking around. The eye color was a little off. It turned out to be a brownish blue color. The outfit was just simple black pants and a purple vest top with white sleeves. "Not bad."

"Tinta Tuta."

"What?"

"Not bad. You will have to learn the language if you are to pose as my assistant."

"You got us onboard Enterprise?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I asked politely for transport from the captain as you suggested and he accepted."

"Wonderful."

"Yes, but there is one more thing." Malcolm looked at him in confusion. "You're a female. Act like one." Malcolm looked at him in shock.

*

They would be departing in two days with Enterprise. The doctor had taken him cloths shopping and made him get a dress. And he had to learn the basic of languages, Ti'Karth's language and the species he was, Muraren, A close cousin to the doctors. He learned some medical techniques and also some advantages of his form. They could see, hear, smells, taste, touch, better then anything, A perfect assistant. He also got to learn the weapons of some of the following systems and their ships. He was delightfully happy. And the necessities of acting like a woman.

*

"Are you ready Lt.?"

"Almost. You bought me so much stuff and so many data pads I can't fit it all in." Finally gets satchel closed after a struggle so things wouldn't come out.

"Then this should help." Malcolm turned around to come face to face with a beautiful dress, it was a silk like fabric and flowing with a cape. It was colorful of rainbows. 

"It's beautiful. Do you spoil you daughters like this?"

"Yes, when they were children. But they are all grown up now. So what do you think?"

"I can't fit that in my bag." Looking over at the over plump bag.

"Don't worry I'll bring it." He turned away for a moment and turned around again "One more thing. Here." He held out a crystal like pendent with a circle around it with an engraving on it.

"Another gift?"

"No, a locator. So if I'm in danger it will glow purple. If I am in wounded."

"Red."

"Yes and if you are."

"You will know."

"Very good. That outfit looks good on you."

"It's just the average assistant outfit."

"Yes." It was a pair of pants with a no sleeve short skirt shirt of a bluish color. Malcolm went over to the mirror to put the pendent on. "Well I have to call you something else beside Malcolm, don't you think?" the doctor called the attention of the pondering thought going through his head.

"You do have a point." Malcolm smiled at his new reflection. "Telarsa"

"Yes, indeed." The doctor said looking into the mirror. "Very beautiful. So any idea?" Malcolm looked around the room then back to the mirror. 

"Mirror." The doctor looked at it in surprise.

"Mirror? Tredfas." He translated to him. Malcolm smiled at him but nodded no. " You wished to be called mirror?"

"Why not?" Looking back into it.

"Truly." The doctor handed him his bag. "Then let's go, Mirror." Malcolm checked his hair that was up in a simple ponytail.

"Coming Doctor." She took her bag and they exited.

*

"So T'Pol have Vulcans encountered this species before."

"Yes several times."

"And?"

"They are intelligent. They normally keep to there own species. They have a close cousin called the Muraren. They isn't a lot about them though."

"Really."

"They are just docking now sir" An ensign informed the captain.

"Thank you" Capt. Archer and T'Pol went down to the craft and watched the two new arrivals come out. 

"Hello I'm Captain Archer. This is my second, Sub-Command T'Pol."

"Tusana, Captain. I'm Doctor Ti'Karth this is my assistant Mirror. I hope you don't mind that I brought her along."

"No not at all. This way."

"We thank you for taking us to Yavin."

"No problem." The two of them stepped away from the shuttle and toward the Captain. The captain extended his hand. Ti'Karth looked to Malcolm/Mirror then to the captain. He put out his hand and shuck it.

"Welcome aboard. If you will follow us we will show you to your quarters."

"Thank you Captain." They followed out the door. Something shimmered against the wall as the exited. Mirror/Malcolm stopped and starred at it. The others walked on. 

"I didn't know humans had come out this far Ms. Mirror?" The Captain began. 

"Well Mirror is…" They all looked back. Mirror was outside the bay looking at the spot and down the corridor. The Doctor came over.

"TiTa?" {ok?}

"Yes. Theles." {Shimmer.}

"Oh. Come on." The two walked up to where the Captain was.

"Is something wrong?"

"No." Mirror began. "Just a very pretty ship."

"Thank you. This way."

*

They dropped their belongings in their quateres and began a tour of the ship.

"And this is engineering." The captain announced as they came down the ladder stairs deal. When Mirror came down Trip offered a hand. Malcolm/Mirror just ignored him and took a leapt from the 3rd step landing next to the doctor. The doctor smiled at her but gave him a glare that said. 'Not lady like.' Mirror just shrugged her shoulders. Trip came around to infront of them. Everyone was looking over at the new arrivals. Malcolm/Mirror had to admit the body wasn't that pretty but it was pretty enough to catch some people's eyes. 

"This is my chief engineer, Commander Charles Tucker the third."

" Tusana Commander the third." Mirror/Malcolm laughed at the doctor's greeting to Trip.

"Actually people call me Trip."

"Trip, alright. Tusana, Trip."

"Um, Tucana to you." Mirror raised her hand to her mouth.

"No.Tu-Sa-na." The doctor corrected.

"What did I say?"

"Mirror care to inform him."

"Not really." Malcolm backed up to the statement.

"Why not? Is it something bad?" Trip looked like a sad puppy and took a step closer to her.

"Mirror inform him."

"You screamed at me last time." 

"By accident." 

"It's a curse word relative to the um, bad word." Trip look of 'how bad.' "Real bad." Dr. Tt'Karth had bellowed at him/her for saying it. He treated him as if the girl he possessed or one of his daughters. He had 3 of them. He later apologized and told him what it meant.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright Trip." The Dr informed. "A very impressive piece of machinery. Don't you think Mirror?" Malcolm/Mirror had seen the shimmer again and was along the side of the engine. "Mirror?"

"Here." The Doctor, Trip and Captain came over to her.

"Impressive."

"It's nice." She squatted down. Her knee high boots squeaking as she came down.

"Something wrong?" trip asked."

"No." Mirror reached under the plate infront of her and pulled something out. It was a golden device. She came back over to the group.

"This way," the captain said. "See you for dinner Trip."

"Count on it."

"Doctor?" Mirror showed him the device.

"Is this suppose to be there?" 

"No, I guess she's been busy."

"How did you know it was there?" 

"Tarlo." Mirror pointed to her ears. Hmm, was the doctor's only response.

*

The Captain gave then a full tour of the ship when they reached bridge. Lt. Malcolm Reed or rather his body sat at his post attentively. It looked normal. It was a short round of introductions. Didn't want to arouse any suspicion. After then they were shown where they would be eating.

*

"So what is this we are eating?" The doctor held the fork up in the air. The captain sat at on end The Doctor at the other. T'Pol and Mirror on one side and Trip on the other.

"Chicken parmesan."

"Very tasty."

"I tell the chief."

"Thank you."

"So doctor what is it you intend to do on Yavin?" The captain asked. The Doctor ate his bit of Chicken.

"Oh, Teach new students, create new things, put old things back in their place." He smiled over at Mirror.

"So Mirror how is it you came to be on Tanvin?" The captain asked. Mirror looked down at her food then to the captain.

"Sir?"

"Well, a human, so far from home all the way out here." 

"It's a long story sir. Probably to long for a dinner discussion."

"Well then how about a short one?" Trip enquired. Mirror looked at T'Pol then to the Doctor. Mirror released a sigh.

"Ok," Short story. "Spaceship, crash. Lone survivor. Doctor rescued. Been with him since. Still here." She told them dryly and took bite of her food.

"Sorry."

"No that is okay." She took a sip of her drink. " Captain, there is a security guard posted on us, correct." The captain choked.

"Yes, for your protection."

"I don't mind. Just can you have him not travel so far behind. It's hard to keep an eye on him. And he keeps missing the lift and losing us."

"Lt. Reed thought it might be better to keep it discrete."

"Keep it that descrete and I will be dead before the guard reaches me. May I be excused?" 

"We haven't had desert yet?" Trip announced.

"I have work to do. But the doctor will stay and relax. You will enjoy it."

"Alright. Telandsa." Mirror stood up and kissed him on the forehead. To keep appearance.

"Telandsa." She turned to the group. "Telandsa."

"Good night." The captain said.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Mirror exited.

"She turned out fine?" The doctor asked more on appearance than quality.

"Yes she did." The captain said. " Maybe we should have our doctor check her out."

"No, she doesn't trust anybody else."

"She's very formal." Trip noticed.

"Yes, she's very protective. A trait I very much admire."

"So why didn't you contact Earth when you discovered her?" the captain inquired.

"We never knew much of Earth. And I was such a small town practitioner that we never looked into it. My family took her in and raised her as our own. She is a magnificent assistant."

"But why Mirror?"

"Pardon?"

"For a name?" Trip asked.

"She was fascinated with it and besides that was all she spoke in human was mirror so we called her that. So what is desert?"

*

Doctor returned to the quarters and opened the doors. A security officer was outside the door. All the lights were out.

"Mirror? Mirror?" His hand reached for the lights.

"Don't" He heard her voice. "The lights hurt my eyes."

"What did I tell you?" The door closed. "You have to concentrate and it will adjust."

"I was practicing."

"May I?"

"Sure." When he turned on the lights she was standing only but 2 feet from him. He looked over at the table. A bunch of other devices lay on the table.

"Where did you get these?"

"They were scattered through out the ship. Some where even in this room." She backed up a seat and sat down. " Don't worry I deactivated them all."

"So it's are other you?"

"Yes I think?"

"What do you mean?" He picked up a golden disk.

"They don't look like your technology. Of all I studied. It doesn't compare. But some does so it looks like someone is trying to stop it though."

"So this person is trying to stop someone."

"That's what I'm thinking now."

"But you're not sure?"

"No. So how was desert?"

"Excellent. They asked a lot of questions."

"I've never eaten dinner in there before." Picking up one of the devices.

"Really. I asked to speak with Lt. Reed about his security and thank him."

"When?" Looking up at the doctor in shock.

"Tomorrow. You need rest. I'll leave you."

"No. I'll go with you." Stands up to go with.

"No, you need rest. You had a long couple of days and besides. You need to stay healthy and in perstien condition in order to switch. So rest."

"Yes, Ti'Karth." He kisses her on the head.

" Telandsa Mirror."

" Telandsa."

"I'm across the hall." He exits.

*

Mirror sat in the mess hall eating her breakfast. 

"May I join you?" Mirror looked up at Trip.

"Sure Commander."

"Trip."

"Trip." 

"Trying the eggs. A personal favorite."

"Yes they are good."

"So where is the doc?"

"Speaking to yours? He told me to eat something."

"Smart man. Hey Lt. Reed." Lt. Reed looked up from his pad. "Why don't you join us?"

"Sorry I'm busy."

"Please join us Lt. the eggs are delicious." Malcolm/Alien looked Mirror/Malcolm up and down.

"No thank you I have a lot of work to do today."

"Lt.?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for the security."

"Tel, Welcome." He exited. Mirror recognized the error. Telrescop {welcome}.

"He sure is busy."

"Yes a true workaholic." The two doctors walked in. They gathered some food for themselves and made their way over to them.

"So how are you today Mirror?" Dr Phlox asked.

"I'm very well and yourself?"

"Excellent." He began to dig into his food. A smell filled the air. Nobody around the room seemed to notice, except for Mirror. Mirror smelled for it.

"So Doctor Ti'Karth tells me you're a master with studies. What have you studied so far?" Mirror wasn't noticing. Trip and them all looked at her. She looked at Ti'Karth then to his tray. He raised the fork to his mouth. Mirror flew like a flash and flipped everything into the air. The food fell to the ground.

"Mirror what is going on?" Ti'Karth questioned. Mirror picked up a piece with a napkin and ran out of the room. "Excuse me." Ti'Karth stood up and exited. Phlox looked to Trip. Trip responded.

"I guessed she didn't like the eggs."

*

When Ti'Karth entered the room he Found Mirror/Malcolm at a table analyzing the egg.

"You better have a good explanation for doing that." He came over to her.

"I do." She moved away from her scanner. "Tramazeen." The doctor looked down at the scan. "If you would have eaten that one single bite."

"I would have been dead." He finished the thought.

"There is more going on here then simple sabotage and body switching." The doctor looked over at her.

*

"The child interfered with the plot." The shimmer said to the communication device.

"Then annihilate them both but annihilate the main target." Then the shimmer faded back into the wall. And a crewman passed by not even noticing.

*

"Good morning Lt. Williams." Mirror greeted the security guard outside the Dr quarters. 

"Good Morning Mirror."

"He still in there?"

"As far as I know?"

"Good." Mirror ran her hand over the door panel and it opened. She walked in. 

"Dr Ti'Karth!" There was no answer. "Doctor?" 

"Here." He said from behind her. She turned around and faced him.

"Jesus."

"I scared you."

"Yes. The captain asked us to join us on the bridge."

"Alright." Mirror scanned the room. She picked up another necklace identical to hers.

"You took it off?"

"Oh sorry." He took it from her. "You look nice." Mirror wore a nice purple shirt skirt but halved with white sleeves, and with black pants.

"You're changing the subject."

"So what if I am. Let's go." The two exited the room. When the two exited the room the shimmer entered the room.

*

"Good morning captain?"

"Good morning Doctor, Mirror."

"Sir." They looked out at the view screen. There was a purpled planet infront of them.

"Do you know what planet that is?" The captain asked the doctor. The doctor looked over to Mirror. She looked up at him then to the viewscreen. She took a few steps forward.

"Since we're heading toward Yavin and this one has no rings and is purple in color. I would say its, Garvinsa?" She looked over to the doctor.

"Correct. Much prettier in person then in a text padd you agree."

"Yes. But dangerous."

"I'm picking up no transmissions from the planet." Hoshi informed the crew.

"You won't." The doctor informed. "It's inhabitable. It's a destructive planet. It's basically used for spiritual rituals."

"Tulcalanmashaca Tulshera." The doctor bowed his head at the mention of the words. He raised his hands to his chest as had Mirror. The crew focused on them so they didn't notice Malcolm/Alien following along. "Tyramus Tahna Tolak Teram Terotsh Terfroge." Mirror continued. They moved their hands out then to the side and back in. "Terosa." Mirror's head popped up and turned around. She slightly blushed. The doctor nodded his acceptance of what she/he did. Mirror/Malcolm looked over at Himself. His head was bowed but noticed how he had moved his hands across his panel to participate in the prayer. Malcolm nodded to her. 

"What was that? That was beautiful." Hoshi asked. The doctor turned to Hoshi.

"It's an ancient prayer. This is where we bring our dead. Our spiritual place. Mirror well done." Mirror bowed her head. Thinking how unlike him but how honorable it was for Ti'Karth after so much he has done for her/him. Mirror walked over to the doctor's side. "Thank you for calling us up her to see this captain." The Doctor put a protective arm around her. "Not many stop to see and respect. Thank you." The two began to exit.

"Where are you going?" The doctor was already on the turbolift, he patted her arm. Mirror stopped to answer her captains question. 

"With respect to the dead we reflect and meditate on them. So thank you for telling us that we have passed." The turbolift had closed and the doctor had left. Mirror looked down at her necklace it was turning a blue. He was sad. He had lost a daughter recently. And that he was here not long ago. He/she finally remembered. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." The blue finally faded. He musta taken it off to stop it from glowing. Mirror bowed and exited the bridge. Archer looked over to Hoshi. 

"Do you have any idea to what she said?"

"No captain. I still can't figure out the Tatantic language. Luckily she understood English."

"Alright."

"But did you see her necklace. It shined." Hoshi informed them.

"Yeah I noticed." Archer said.

"Taklas." Malcolm said. Everyone looked over at him. "That's what they're called. A woman tried selling me a set. Two wear them and they know what the other is feeling."

"So what does blue stand for?" Archer asked.

"Sadness." Malcolm informed.

*

Mirror was going to enter the doctor's quarters but stayed against it. Out of respect for faith. She looked down the hall. The security guard musta gotten something to eat. Mirror shrugged her shoulders and went inside her quarters. When her doors closed the doctors opened and the shimmer came out leaving a smear of purple along the doorframe.

*


	2. Mirror With No Reflection

Mirror with No Reflection 

By: Wolfa Moon

*********************************************************************

Mirror/Malcolm woke up and got dressed into a white no sleeve shirt skirt and black pants. She let her hair stay down and didn't put it up. And she put on the pendent. It didn't glow. He must still have it off. She had down the meditation that he was taught at the academy. It had calmed his soul. Or his nuero pathways at least. She did a little stretching and walked out of the room. Ensign Carter stood there.

"Good morning."

"Tehana." The ensign replied.

"Very good." She had said it to him once and asked what is meant. She told him and that was their greeting ever since. "Has he been out since?"

"No mam." She nodded and pushed the door chime. She looked at the door infront of her. There was something to one side. Something purplish in color was there. She didn't have to lean in to sniff what it was.

"Doctor Ti'Karth!" She listened to the sounds inside the room. She couldn't hear anything. She punched in his override code to the door. It opened. She was at first shocked at the site then ran over. "Ti'Karth!" She looked to the Ensign. "Get the doctor." She ran over to his bed. The doctor was laying face down. His blood everywhere, the purple substance on the door. She turned him over with all her strength. He looked up at her puzzled. "Ti'Karth? Can you hear me?" Malcolm/Mirror looked over for the wound that was killing him but there were so many that she couldn't find the single wound. She felt his stomach region. That is where the heart cluster is. There was a big gash there. He had a pulse though but slow. "Ti'Karth can you hear me?" His eyes were glazed but they looked over at him.

" Tredfas." Mirror nodded to her name in his native tongue. " Theles." 

"Shimmer did this." The doctor grunted. Mirror listened to his breaths and his heart. They were slowing. " Tulcalanmashaca Tulshera." Mirror/Malcolm began to say the prayer for the dead. " Tyramus Tahna Tolak Teram Terotsh Terfroge." The doctor grabbed her pendent. Tears formed in her eyes. "Terosa." The doctor smiled at him/her.

"You truly are my daughter, son. Tahavincaz." {I love you} The doctor's heart stop beating. His breaths stop flowing. Still ran through the room. Mirror/ Malcolm sat over him, crying. Silence was broken. The medical team came in Dr Phlox began to run a scan on him. He was about to inject something into him.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH HIM!" She pushed Doctor Phlox off him and began to cry. This man had taken more care for him then his own father had in shorter time then his own father had known him. Dr. Phlox looked up at the captain who just walked in. He went over to Mirror. He began to pry her off. "NO!" She/He could of fight but didn't. 

"Easy Mirror. Easy." The captain soothed. Mirror slightly did. She looked over the room his pendent was by the mirror. She walked out of the captain's grip and walked to the pendent. She/he held it in her hand for a moment. Mirror looked over at the doctor for a moment and ran from the room. The security was going to run after her but the Captain held up his hand. He looked over at the Dr. Phlox. He just shuck his head.

*

Mirror/Malcolm sat in the armory. He had grown attached to him in such a short time. And an alien, a person, someone who cared for him as a daughter, a son. And told him that he loved him. Something that his father never ever told him and would never ever tells him to his face probably even to his own face. He was siting under one of his torpedoes. Someone entered the armory. The person came around and stood infront of her. She looked up into his eyes.

"Hello Lt. Reed." The new guest said. Mirror lunged forward and jumped on top of her male form and punched him. But his arms stopped him. "Calm down, calm down." The Malcolm/Alien flipped Mirror/Malcolm over. "Calm down."

"You killed him. You…"

"No, NO I didn't." Mirror looked up at the Alien-self. 

"Then who did?" Malcolm/Alien got up off of her.

"A suliban."

"The shimmer."

"You can see him?"

"Yes, why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't. And I chose you for you security technique."

"What good that did?" Mirror stood up away from himself.

"You did well. It's amazing you even got him off the planet." Mirror looked over at his male form in question. "He never left for anything. Only for death. This was the first for life."

"And he died. So it was death." The door opened and the captain walked it. 

"Are you alright?" He asked Mirror, as he stood infront of her. She looked down at her outfit. Her white sleeveless skirt shirt was covered in the doctor's purple blood.

"It's not mine."

"We will take you to Yavin still."

"Thank you. But I request permission to put the doctor to rest on Garvinsa." The captain nodded. "Thank you." Malcolm/Alien laid a hand on her shoulder.

"There was nothing you could have done." Mirror/Malcolm looked over at him.

"I could have been told. But I failed." And walked out of the door. The captain walked over to Malcolm/Alien.

"Is she okay?" He looked over at the Captain.

"Only time will tell."

*

Walking down the corridors you know so well you can walk them blindfolded. That was basically what Mirror/Malcolm was doing. Getting stares from the passing crewmembers. Stopping and looking down at herself. No wonder why, she was covered in purple blood. Suddenly something felt hot in her hand. She looked down to find the doctors pendent there. It was glowing red and yellow. Security detail had lost her and no one was following so she was alone to do her bidding. Mirror went to her quarters and found the holo-box the doctor got her. She opened it and removed the crystal inside and placed the pendent inside. She hit the play button. The doctors' form appeared infront of her in smaller portion. 

"Hello Lt. or Mirror as I call you now. If you are viewing this then I am dead. I hope I died well. I must come clean. You were not chosen by the girl. I chose you. I admired your spirit and enthusiasm. You learned quickly. I knew you would help. You reminded me of my own son. Yes I had one. He was the last person who I had rested on the planet Garvinsa. You reminded me of him. And I thank you for that. I treated you as if you were my son and daughters. " The doctor smiled at her." I'm sorry I will not be there to hug you in your true form even if you would have said no, but I would have shaken your hand. Mirror, beware of the shimmer. Wear the pendent and give the other to your other half. You must protect and save your crew no matter what. Remember You need to stay perstin condition or you can't switch, remember that. But don't worry. You heal in time. My darling Mirror, Tora Tipol " {Live Well} The image faded. Mirror looked over around her room. She had a job.

*

The burial arrangments were being made. 

The shimmer faded away from the wall.

"Was the mission a success?"

"Yes he is dead."

"And his assitant?"

"Alive."

"Finishe the misson. Kill them all." 

*

Garvinsa, the planet of those who past. It was covered in rock plains but surrounded by fire and water. It was a mystical site the fire didn't evaporate the water and the water didn't distinguish the fire. The captain, Reed, T'Pol, Mirror, and the late Doctor Ti'Karth were on the summit of the cliff. Ti'Karth body lay n a coffin above the fire and the water. The crew stood back as Mirror/Malcolm stood over the coffin watching the flames fire up and waves crash against them. The ceremony was always the pray and a meditation and of song. But Mirror didn't believe that the crew would want to do that so she asked for meditation. Malcolm/Alien stepped up next to her. 

"Do you know the rest of the ceremony?"

"Yes, but I doubt the crew would wish to do." Malcolm smiled at her.

"True but I wouldn't mind doing tradition as you shouldn't."

"But I have an awful voice."

"I have a wonderful voice."

"No, my male voice I was in a choir but I'm not that good."

"Well let's see."

"Ok, wait." Malcolm looked down at Mirror.

"What?" Mirror/Malcolm held out the pendent to him. 

"You should wear this." Malcolm/Alien Smiled. "What is your true name?"

"Ask me later." The two began to hum. The waves and the flames began to settle from their fierce state. From behind them they heard the others join in. Mirror opened her mouth about to say the first word but a shot rang out and shot her straight in the back she crumpled to the ground. Malcolm rolled her over. 

"Lt.?" Mirror looked around and pointed to a spot beside the captain.

"Shimmer." She went still. Malcolm/Alien laid her down. The pendent in his hand glowed red. He put it around his neck and took out his phase pistol. He aimed at the spot but it jumped at him. The suliban attacked him. The two fought fiercely. T'Pol pulled out her weapon and fired at the suliban. She hit it and it stood atop the coffin. Malcolm/Alien rolled away and toward the rest of the crew. He stood up next to them. He pulled another pistol from his ankle and took aim. The Suliban jumped off the casket and pushed it over the side.

"NO!" Mirror shouted. She grabbed the casket. The shimmer grabbed her and twirled her around. The casket stayed in place.

"Your alive. Drop your weapons!" It ordered to the rest of the crew.

"Don't do it captain." They all stood ready to fire. 

"Let her go and we promise not to kill you." The captain said. 

"Ha, ha, ha." Malcolm watched Mirror. She pulled something from out of her sleeve, a dagger with a crystal handle. She twirled around and began to fight with the suliban. The two fought and the pistol got thrown over the side. Mirror/Malcolm slashed him a couple times and he struck some fierce blows. He grabbed the knife and held her down against the casket. It began to move over the edge more. She pushed up and twirled around. He held the dagger to her chest.

"Move any closer and I will kill her." The captain gave the sign to lower weapon. Malcolm/Alien just stayed focus. Mirror began to run through the anatomy of her body. She began mumbling something. "Be quite. I am taking your pod and leaving. So drop your weapon Lt. or I'll kill your girlfriend." 

"Nothing in the middle, neuro to the side." 

"What?"

"Malcolm." He still had the pistol raised. "Duty. Honor."

"Death."

"Aim High." Mirror grabbed the dagger and plunged it through the center of her chest. The suliban was shocked by the action. She turned around. The fire blazed higher and water waves became tidal. It felt her fury.

"How?"

"My race." She pushed him hard and the casket went over, as did the suliban and her. They all ran to the side. But couldn't because of the fierceness of the nature around them. Malcolm began to hum. It all began to settle. Hoshi joined in and so did T'Pol. It all calmed down and they went to the edge. They couldn't see anything. Malcolm's pendent was purple. He knelt down over the side and held down his hand. They all joined him and helped him lift up the owner of the other pendent. She was unconscious. The Fire and ocean were calm. The threat was gone. 

*

"Wounds heal in time. Not so far off as you think. You will be back were you belong. Be in the home you grew up in. Being in that place that is special to you. Be near the ones you love. Wounds heal with time. Some longer then others. Some sooner. Don't try to hurry time. We think we have all the time in the world but we don't. Time is like a wound. We all have to heal. We all have to grow up. Grow up with the joy and happiness and deal with the pain of loss and sorrow. So take your time. Don't move to fast. Concentrate on the moment. We have the rest of the day to think of things. But this moment is ours. And ours is the only moment I wish to live in.' And then she walked off into the clouded skies and forever watched over her lover until they were joined again in eternal love, or eternal reincarnation." Malcolm closed the book and looked over at Mirror. When they had returned to Enterprise Dr. Phlox healed Mirror but found out something peculiar. Her chest cavity was empty except for the neuro clusters on each side of her chest. He had talked his findings out with Mirror and made up a story about surgery and stuff when a kid to save life so they did the best they could. He bought it. But the blade had hit a fraction of her neuro cluster. And the pain that it causes is as severe as being kneed in the nuts about 100,000 times about ever minute. So the doctor is giving her/him some painkillers and she should be up and about soon. Mirror woke a couple of days later and found herself in the sickbay. 

"Piper Lunas." She answered to Malcolm's reading.

"Yes it is." He set the book down. "How do you feel?"

"Like a girl, still."

"Yes I know. But you will heal and then we can get back to our duties and destinies."

"I want to get back now." She tried to sit up but couldn't.

"The doctor gave you something for the pain and you need to rest. If you ever wish to get back here." The two smiled at each other.

"Yeah true." She released a big yawn. 

"I should leave."

"Wait."

"Yes."

"Name? You promised to give it to me."

"You already have it. I'll leave this for you." Malcolm/ Alien left the book on the table and exited. Mirror/Malcolm picked up the book and looked at the title.

"Mirror with No Reflection." A book a friend of his owned and cherished. She gave it to him for a keepsake. She opened up to the first page and began to read.

"I looked into the mirror today and I looked at the lined on the poor creatures face. The color of its stringy hair. The sparkle of life in it's eyes. The smile of greeting it greeted me with. And then it waved to me and I said, 'Hello Mirror.'"

*

*


End file.
